


Haunted

by waferkya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik comes back to haunt him, from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Leave me alone" at [10 orders](http://10-orders.livejournal.com).

Erik comes back to haunt him, from time to time. There's no logic to it, not even a reason; Charles may have had a terrible day, a great morning or a splitting headache, he may be reading or watching over his pupils or working on the walls he shuts the world out with, and Erik comes back.

He stands by the closest door, usually, ready to flee or to get in and he doesn't ever do either; he just stands there, his arms crossed, his face blank, his eyes trained upon the miserable thing he thrust into Charles' clothes, into his body.

Erik stands, and stares, silent and still.

Every time, Charles ignores him for a longer moment, and his faltering resolution slowly grows in strength. He lost; Erik won, because he got away and Charles was left behind in pieces, mostly lost in the sand, swept away by the sea. And still Charles craves to surrender himself to Erik entirely; like nothing's happened, like nothing changed, still he thinks of him, still he allows him to come back.

He resists him then, until he doesn't. He doesn't look, until he does.

"Leave me alone," he pleads, when his eyes eventually meet those of that pale shadow wearing Erik's face; the shadow doesn't move, doesn't flinch, doesn't care. Charles looks away and, when he looks back, it's gone.

He breathes again, and it will be days, it will be weeks, sometimes months, even, but it won't last. Erik comes back to haunt him, from time to time.


End file.
